Just One Kiss
by DreamerChick
Summary: Just before their deaths at Phillipi, Brutus and Cassius start to have strong feelings for one another my first real slashrating for subject matter and fact that it's Shakespeare and most don't read Shakespeare until high school


Just One Kiss  
  
Don't ask when I started working on slash, this is just something that comes to mind after reading Julius Caesar in English Class, and thinking a little deeper into it. Could have very well happened, 44 BC Rome didn't look at homosexuality as that bad.   
And, surprise, surprise, I don't own any of these characters, but then, that wouldn't be fanfic, now, would it?  
  
Cassius' POV  
At Sardis after their fight  
  
I never meant for it to come to this,noble,fair Brutus. I meant for Caesar to die, and Rome to be free. I didn't mean for the mob to turn on us, and Rome to be at war. It's half your own fault, for letting Marc Antony speak, but you always only see the good in men. That's what I love about you. That's why it hurt me so much to have your displeasure upon me. All I ever wanted was to be yours. But I know that can never happen. You chose Portia. I can see why she killed herself, I'd do the same, waiting for you to return must have torn her poor heart out, I know I couldn't wait that long with out your contact. We march on Phillipi tomorrow and there I fear something will happen to one or both of us. I pray you know how I feel for you, but at the same time, I fear you won't. I have to let you know. Something will happen, and I can not go to my grave without letting you know how I feel. You, noble and loving Brutus, may well be Stoic, but I am far from it. I am ruled by my emotions, and that is why I do what I do now. Your servants have sent word that I'm to send my troops before yours, so I've got to do this now. I'm sick of holding in my feelings. As I sneak to your tent, I pray you are not asleep and your servants are. I cannot bare not doing this. Your not ! Praises to the gods. You look startled by something, the most emotion I have seen on your face at a time. You seem to be welcoming my visit, and as we talk, and I draw nearer, you look surprised, but pleased. I am pleased with myself, to have melted away your Stoicism. I finally make my move. Just one kiss. Surprise, shock, perhaps a bit of pleasure register on that gorgeous face of yours, but not disgust, the one thing I feared.   
Not a word, dearest Brutus, not a word. I whisper as I stand up.  
To the grave, dearest Cassius, to grave. You whisper, caressing my face gently.  
Good night. we both whisper simultaneously as I head back to my tent.   
  
Brutus' POV  
Same place, same time  
  
I have a wife. Or I *had* a wife. Portia. I must not be falling in love with Caius Cassius. I know my time has come, and I'll most likely be dead at Phillipi tomorrow, so perhaps I should tell Cassius how I feel for him. No! That's going on emotions, and I've long since given up emotions. Maybe Cassius feels the same way for me. I hear foot steps. Could they be, Cassius? Oh, thanks to the gods none of my servants are awake. I'm still a little shaken up by what must have been a dream. I did *not* just hear the ghost of Julius Caesar tell me that he shall meet me at Phillipi. The person coming *is* Cassius. I feel a slight rush of joy at the thought. We sit together, and talk, about what I scarcely know. Cassius seems to be moving toward me. Out of nowhere, he leans in and kisses me gently. Even though I try to hide it, my face must read with my pleasure. He makes me promise to not speak a word and as I gently caress his face, those sharp eyes soft with joy, I promise to take it to the grave. Cassius has always had a way to read people and he certainly read me, knowing that he was the one thing that could cure me of my grief at Portia's death.  
  
  
Cassius' POV   
As he dies  
  
Even though I dreadfully wanted to take that sword to myself, dear Brutus, I didn't. I heard your words ringing in my ears, as I watched my friend Titanius being taken by the enemy. I asked Pindarius, my servant, to take my life for me. I wasn't cowardly, I could never do anything to displease you, Brutus. Your probably the only one who will remember me, at least, as a good friend and lover. Most will remember me as a conniving, sneaky man. You, oh no, will remember me far better, should you live after me, though I doubt it will be much longer, if at all. I'm nearly gone, my dear Brutus, but I could be no more glad to know that you feel for me as I do you, and always will. Though I can never speak it, I...love...you...Brutus.........................  
  
  
Brutus' POV  
As he lies dying.  
  
Dearest Cassius, that aching in my heart is not just from being stabbed, but knowing that you are dead somewhere too. I wanted my friends to end my life, so as not to go back on my statement of suicide being cowardly, to save myself from the humiliation of being captured, but now, nothing could make me happier than to know that soon, we shall be together, for eternity. I see your face almost now, along with Portia's. I must chose who to spend eternity with. I know without you, my afterlife will be torment, so I must chose you. You are coming to great me now, my time is very short. I swore I'd take last night to the grave, and I have, my dear Cassius, I've taken that secret to the grave.   
  



End file.
